Tigerstar's cookery show
by Flamespirit of the Storm
Summary: When the Dark Forest discovers YouTube, what will happen? All it takes for cats to go insane is Thistleclaw clicking a button , Mapleshade screaming and two liddle OC's. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I finally found out how to do bold XD , i hope you enjoy this! Btw, go check out Emberwingthewilds profile , she is my BFF irl and she is writing a story called Emberpaws kin!**

It was a normal day in the dark forest. Hawkfrost was talking to Tigerstar, Snowtuft and Maggottail were learning to climb trees with Thistleclaw and Brokenstar was stalking someone. All in all, a perfectly normal day in the dark forest.

When suddenly…

KABBOOSHIII!

Two cats dropped magically out of the dark sky next to Tigerstar. " Whatttttt…..?" Tigerstar mewed confused. The first cat, a tiger striped she cat with flaming wings [ what?] spoke " Hi! I am Flamewing, and this is my friend Thrushclaw!"

The cat standing next to her , a light brown she tabby she cat stepped forward and purred

" And we are here to introduce you to…"

The two cats put their heads together and mewed " YOU TUBE!"

Hawkfrost coughed , looked at Tigerstar and yowled " WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DARK FOREST IS A YOU TUBE?"


	2. Chapter 2

Flamewing looked at Hawkfrost and murmured " Do not question my motives, kit."

Hawkfrost leapt to his paws and mewed to Tigerstar, who was looking in shock at Thrushclaw. "WHAT did that cat just call me?!"

Flamewing continued slowly " Ok. Look. You cats are pretty unadvanced in technology . You musttt…." She broke of as Hawkfrost yelled "WHATS A TECHNOLAGEY ? WHATS A YOU TUBE. OK TIGERSTAR YOU MUST CLOSE YOUR EARS FOR I AM ABOUT TO SAY THE DREADED WORD: WHAT IN STARCLANS NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Tigerstar fainted in shock of Hawkfrost saying Starclan , then woke up again and wacked Hawkfrost on the head with a imaginary frying pan . He screeched at Hawkfrost: "DON'T SAY THAT WORD YOU FOX-DUNG!"

Meanwhile, Flamewing and Thrushclaw had been sitting quietly in the corner , watching in amusement as the fight went on. Finally, once Hawkfrost had gone cross eyed and Tigerstar was rubbing his imaginary frying pan in glee, they spoke again.

Thrushclaw stepped forward and continued " Now, as Flamewing was saying, you must discover You Tube. Here are some computers…." She waved her elegant paw towards 10 or so apple I paws. " And here are the instructions on how NOT to explode them and other useful thing…"

"Anyway," Flamewing broke in. " You have …um… 6 moons to make a You Tube channel and get over 100 time starts …. NOW !"

And thus, The Dark Forest was introduced to You Tube.

 **Ok...**

 **Anyways, i hoped you guys liked! I know its short, but updates will be made often. Now, REVIEW REPLEYS!**

 **DarknessLightshadow: Awwww, glad you like it! Updates will be made everyday, the actual cookery show will begin next chapter.**

 **Frostshard: Ummmmm... Idk how to respond to that !It is very weird , i understand your 'Say whatttttttttttttttttttttttt.' I use that expresion a lot as well XD**

 **Byeeeeeeee guys , until the next update! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Flamewing here, and today I bring you the third chapter of Tigerstars cookery show! I do hope you enjoy!**

After Flamewing and Thrushclaw had flown back into the sky again , via Bluestar air travel [ Tigerstar was NOT amused by this] , Tigerstar , Hawkfrost , Brokenstar and Thistleclaw huddled around the I paws [ AKA Apple I macs XD ] . Snowtuft and Mapleshade were out hunting, thus they did not join in the conversation.

"So…. That was very weird, we better do as the weird cats say" Tigerstar started off. He was worried, because he couldn't see Brokenstar anywhere and he was notorious for stalking cats. He was confirmed by Brokenstar screeching in his ear "HELLO TIGERSTAR I AM FIRESTAR MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA YAY"

And then Tigerstar jumped roughly 10 metres into the air , screeching.

When everybody had calmed down , Hawkfrost continued " Anyways, we have to start a You Tube channel , whatever that is …. I have no clue ."

Thistleclaw , who was busy torturing a mouse , spoke up. " I _think_ it is something on these .. um .. computers? I have no clue. Anyway, let's make a You Tube Channel! It sounds FUN!"

Tigerstar and Hawkfrost swapped gazes . This was **VERY** unlike Thistleclaw, who's idea of fun was slowly killing a small furry animal , preferably a kit.

After 10 minutes of careful focusing on the strange _computer_ , Tigerstar had a You Tube channel up and running , which he named ' Dark Forest Amazingness' . Happy, he studied a small packet that lay next to the device. After slicing open the packaging , he found a thing which was called a camera. Brokenstar fiddled with it until a screen popped up saying ' Record ' . Without thinking , Brokenstar clicked yes.

And then Mapleshade and Snowtuft returned.

 **Yay! The intro chapter is up! Yesh! Now review replies!**

 **Flamestripe of WindClan : Glad you like it! Thanks so much for following and favoriting! And yeah , lots of people have been really inactive in humorous fanfics … looks like its only us :[ . Also, I was kinda inspired to write this by your 'Pinestar and Jakes family camping trip ! ' It was one of my first Fanfics :D. Anyways , thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

 **Frostshard : Sayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Whatttttttttttttttttt ? lol . luv you say what idk what I just said XD**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks so much to the 3 people who followed me! [Stalker alert XD] Anyways. Here. We. Go!**

Without the cats knowing it , all that was happening was being recorded . Brokenstar had pressed the record button and nobody [apart from Brokenstar] had noticed it recording them.

Mapleshade ran into the clearing, yowling "Honey, I'm hommeeeeeeee!" to Tigerstar, who face pawed in despair. Mapleshade then proceeded to dump a squirrel on Hawkfrosts head , who screeched at her and whacked her on the head with some mouse bile.

In the middle of this chaos, Thistleclaw , who was over reacting , yelled [ **Can cats yell? ]** "I HAVE A IDEA!"

All of the cats spun round to face him. An idea for _what?_

Then Thistleclaw screamed like a kit " WE COULD MAKE A COOKING SHOW AND IN THE SHOW WE COULD SHOW FIRESTAR HOW TO COOK!"

A random green cat jumped out of a tree and told Thistleclaw sincerely " Sir, you are violating the grammer rules : you used the word 'show' 3 times in there. The GRAMMMERRRRR GRANNNNMMAAAASSS do not allow that. Good bye"

And then Thistleclaw ran off, screaming for his mother.

 **Yes, its short. But Its my BDAY SOON SO YEAH YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA.**

 **Anyways , review replies :**

 **Frostshard: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So so so so so sorry for not updating , I have been VERY busy.**

 **Soooooo , I present you : the 5** **th** **chapter of : TIGERSTARS COOKERY SHOW YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYA**

 **K**

After about 10 seconds , Thistelclaw returned , smiled at Tigerstar and switched off the camera.

The result was total choas. Tigerstar started screeching " YOU RECORDED THE WHOLE THING?", Hawkfrost began uploading the video to YouTube [ Thistelclaw smiled at this] and Mapleshade whacked Snowtuft because he had trod on her tail acidently .

Once all the dust had cleared , Thistelclaw sat down and began explaining just WHAT was a cooking show.

" So we baseically just _cook_ while people watch?! That sounds ok"Tigerstar mewed after being told about cooking and shows and many other things . Honestly , Tigerstar wondered just _what_ went on in Thistelclaws mind.

"Yes" Mapleshade replied , who for some reason knew what everyone was talking about.

"Lets GOOOOOOOO!" Thistelclaw scretched . He pressed down on the 'record' button once more.

Tigerstar watched as the countdown went . 3..2..1!

Taking a deep breath , Tigerstar began talking " Hi people. Its me , Tigerstar here and welcome to…."

Mapleshade and Thistelclaw fell across Tigerstars feet and yowled " Tigerstars cookery show!"

 **Ta-da. Lol. Anyways , Review Replies:**

 **Flamestripe of Windclan: Thanks! I will try , I am quite a slow writer tho.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo. Long chappie today. Le yay (Idk if I just said the yay XD)**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Badguthrie: Thanks! :3**

 **Firestarisboss: Thanks! ;D**

 **Ruffled: XD Hawkfrost makes awesome quotes XD**

Tigerstar yowled "Get of my feet, Yo sycophants!"

Mapleshade obeyed. However, Thistleclaw started licking Tigerstar's feet and kicking at the floor. Slowly, Tigerstar backed slowly away from the insane Thistleclaw, then had a full-blown yelling attack. "GET THE DARK FOREST OFF MY FEET, YO INSANE CAT!" He yowled, "MY FEET ARE SPECIAL, THEY ARE NOT WORTHY OF YOU, _PEASANT!"_ The last word was spat with venom.

Thistleclaw looked up, frightened, then ran away, screaming. Tigerstar brushed his paws off then turned to face the camera.

"Right," He meowed. "Let's just pretend that didn't happen, and read out the guest list."

Hawkfrost passed him a yellowing sheet of paper, and mewed "Here ye go, sir."

Tigerstar took the paper in his paw, stared at it, then fainted in shook. This… could… not… be…. possible. He woke up again, re-read it, and then fainted once more.

Thistleclaw ran in from the corner and read out the piece of paper.

"Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Rowenstar, Dawnpelt, Tigerheart and Flametail!"

Hawkfrost fainted.

Tigerstar woke up, pouted, and then fainted again.

All this happened at once.


	7. I'll Flipping Eat You!

**Hi Guys! Flamespirit of the Storm here and today I'm updating this story 'o' mine!**

 **Review Replies (Not as enthusiastic as I got a Flame … oh well)**

 **Emberwing: Thanks so much! This means a lot to me :D**

 **Flamerpelt: When I first started writing this; I thought it would be a long chapter. But it wasn't, and I didn't get enough time to change my A/N. It may seem dumb to you, and I respect your opinions, but other people enjoyed it and I'm writing for the majority. Also, when I went through it, the grammar looked fine.**

 **Here is a reference of what Flamerpelt said: You thought this a long chapter? My baby brother could write more than this! And this is a dumb story!**

 **This is stoopid use rite grammar**

 **Anyways, enough of the negativity, on with the story!**

 **Oh yea, disclaimer!**

 **I'll let Tigerstar do it, since he's famous and all that.**

 **Tigerstar: Ok then, Flamespirit/wing doesn't own Warriors or the crocodile named Ralph from How Blossomfall took over the world or Catene Cat Shampoo!**

Bramblestar was having a normal day. So normal in fact, that he was bored. Then all of a sudden, he disappeared.

When he awoke, a face was staring down at him. The face had glowing amber eyes and was wearing a Darth Vader mask. The figure slowly breathed out "Bramblestar… I am your father."

There was a dramatic pause then Bramblestar mewed "Yeah, I kinda know dad."

Tigerstar took of the mask and meowed "Oh, what gave it away?"

Bramblestar face-palmed. Tigerstar was wearing a bright pink t-shirt which bore the slogan 'I'm the evilest cat in the galaxy, Tigerstar! Yay!' and socks that had his face on it.

Slowly, Tigerstar looked away and mewed "Let's just forget about that… ummmm…. HI ROWENSTAR! ARE YOU CONTINING MY EVIL LEGACY?!"

Rowenstar, who was comparing muscle sizes with Thistleclaw, looked up and mewed "Um… what?"

Tigerstar sighed and put on his chef hat. It was white and had the slogan 'Tots evil yay' on it. He still did not know why that slogan, but Mapleshade had bought it for him and Mapleshade and her pet crocodile could kill you. Painfully.

Tigerstar snapped his claws and all the cats were magically teleported to the 'Swaggy Joe Cooking Studio'. Again, he didn't know why the name but Mapleshade…. Her crocodile….

Tawnypelt and Squirrelflight took to the idea immediately, they sat down obediently on a shiny white stool. Or maybe it was just the fact Mapleshade was glaring at them.

Dawnpelt and Flametail were nervously petting Ralph, Mapleshade's pet crocodile. Snowtuft was sitting next to them, rapping like a pro.

His rap went something like this:

 _Yo, I'm Snowtuft_

 _I'm stroking a crocodile_

 _It's fun_

 _I want to eat Flametail_

 _He looks tasty_

 _Like a sandwich_

 _I rap like a pro_

 _With Mapleshade_

 _DARK HORSE_

When he finished, Shredtail, who had been watching from the edges with Brokenstar, who had been stalking someone, started yelling "You go Snowtuft! So swag! Milkshake!"

Suddenly, Tigerheart walked on stage with Hawkfrost, both yowling "Yo guys! We are hot! Lick our feet!"

Hawkfrost walked up to Dawnpelt and winked at her. He mewed slyly "Hey Dawn. Y'know, I use Catene Cat-Shampoo- It's for the handsome Tom."

Dawnpelt blushed and giggled, whilst Hawkfrost winked.

Tigerheart, meanwhile, was telling Brokenstar all about the time he stalked Dovewing for a whole day and she didn't even notice. "So, like, I stalked her, cuz, like, I was, like, worried, like, that, she might, like, cheat on me!" He mewed in anguish

Brokenstar nodded and meowed "You know, young Tigerheart, would you like an apprenticeship to the Brokenstar land of stalking cats?"

Tigerheart nodded vigorously and mewed "Yes, I would like that very much!"

Brokenstar was interrupted by Mapleshade screaming "YO GUYS IT'S TIME FOR THE COOKERY SHOW EVEN THOUGH WE ALREADY STARTED BUT I DON'T FUBBERING CARE!"

A random voice called out "I'll flipping eat you!"

 **There ye go! I've done a longish chapter for once!**

 **Guys, is anyone interested in submitting an OC for latter chapters? I need info on Appearance Personality, Entrance , and a random phase you want them to say!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long break, I've been really busy with forums and stuff.**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **THE REVEIWS.**

 **I have 6. WOAH. I never thought I would even have 1 , let alone 6! Thanks!**

 **Macygracie : OMSC, I love your OC's so much! Thanks! SQUEEEE**

 **Willowpool: Thanks! My original approach was 'WHY U NO LIK MEH SOREH I EAT U' but that would have been a bad idea. Thanks!**

 **Emberwing: Thanks for your OC Ember! :D**

 **Guest: Yes, you did! Welcome to Tigerstar's swag team *Insert MLG glasses here***

 **TheOtakuTiger: Thanks!**

 **Goldenwing is Loki'd: Aww, thanks! I'll try! And I agree about the vast amounts of insane Warriors stories**

 **All these OC's will appear… someday. I don't know when.**

 **Anyways, disclaimer!**

 **Tigerstar: So Yo, Flamespirit doesn't own Warriors or MEH BOOTIFUL FACE.**

Chapter 8 – The Cookery Show

Silence echoed around the studio at these words. It was…. Bramblestar. He was eating Thistleclaw's paw. "AGHHHHHHHH! GET IT OF ME!" Thistleclaw yowled. No one helped. This was because…. THE COOKERY SHOW HAD STARTED!

The cats lined up to watch Tigerstar. He was standing on Ralph's **(The crocodile)** head. Staring at Mapleshade, Tigerstar mewed "Today, I would like to say hi! I am Tigerstar, welcome to Dark Forest Awesomeness! Today we are cooking…"

Brokenstar and Tigerheart burst into the room screaming "Squirrel truffles!"

There was a awkward silence, then Squirrelflight mewed "Ummmm, like a REAL squirrel, or a metaphorical squirrel? Like as in thy self?"

Brokenstar glared at her. Mapleshade smiled, showing her teeth.

No more was said.

Tigerstar sat down at the desk and took out a knife. He stroked it, murmuring "Shiny. Shiny. Shiny." Even when Silverhawk plonked a squirrel on his head, he kept on mewing "Shiny. Shiny."

It was only when Rowenstar and Tawnypelt got up and slapped him that he finally shut up.

Hawkfrost stepped up on stage with him and cut up the squirrel, using a chainsaw. Tigerstar starting commentating .

"Ok, so he's got the ball, he's passing it on to Lionblaze … and on to Jayfeather! No, that's not working, Jayfeather's a blind cat-"

He was interrupted by Mapleshade screaming in his ear "THAT'S THE FOOTBALL YOU IDIOT!"

Tigerstar nervously coughed and meowed "Urmmm… well… OK! So Hawkfrost is sawing at the squirrel , he's chopping it's ugly head off!"

Tigerstar picked up some mushrooms and other Dark Forest cuisine and introduced them as 'Pickles'. Mapleshade tried to interrupt him again, but Brokenstar distracted her by screaming about some cat named Appledusk. Mapleshade then went over to kill Brokenstar instead.

As Tigerstar thrust the mushrooms into the stew pan, Squirrelflight trooped up on stage and yowled "STOP MISTREATING BERTIE!"

Bramblestar looked up, confused and meowed "Wait, who in StarClan's name is Bertie?"

Squirrelflight threw Bramblestar a patronizing look and purred "Bertie is the squirrel, dear."

Bramblestar faced-pawed.


End file.
